


Exhaustion and Confessions

by TwistedSamurai



Series: Professional Boundaries [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, I Tried, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Overworking, Reno and Rufus support him, Sickfic, Tseng has a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: When Tseng overworks himself, Reno and Rufus drag him to bed. Rufus' mentions of sleep have Reno question why the Director is so tense, and Tseng finally relents and tells him.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra, Reno/Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Series: Professional Boundaries [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719457
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Exhaustion and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just love the dynamic of these three and I hope you guys enjoy me dropping these.

Tseng grumbled as Rufus took the papers from his hands, replacing them with a warm mug of tea. “Mr. President, this is far from necessary.” He huffed even as he shifted.

The brunette had overworked himself to a state of sick exhaustion, and Reno had taken the time out of his day to kindly call the president down and point out that his right-hand man needed some bed rest, and therefore couldn’t work. The two of them had ushered Tseng out of his office talking about something that Tseng couldn’t seem to remember over his pounding headache, but it had led to him being led out of the office with Rufus in front of him and Reno trailing a bit behind with a small smirk on his face that he'd managed to outwit Tseng.

Now, he was in Rufus’s bed, under a ton of blankets, and the paperwork he had been trying to look over was being passed off to Reno, who simply tossed it onto the dresser before laying down beside Tseng with a small grin, playing with a few strands of his hair. He didn’t tug or anything, like he usually would, just twirled them around with his finger before starting to braid them when Tseng didn’t argue.

“C’mon, boss, you can’t mean that…” He cooed as Rufus sat on the edge of the bed. “You need to relax at some time, man.” He added, pulling the braided hair apart again as Rufus glanced over.

“He’s right Tseng. I can’t have my best worker pushing himself past his own body’s limits. If something happened, you would be in no state to help me.” Rufus added as Tseng looked away, taking a sip of his tea and refusing to meet either of their gazes. “You need to get some rest and relax. At lease for today. Shinra won’t shut down just because you take a day off.” He added, cautious not to mention sleeping, although Tseng still shot him a glance at the word "rest" which was something Reno didn't miss.

“You know I have sleep problems, sir.” He replied, going to say more before Reno cut in curiously.

“Yeah, but we’re not leaving you alone, boss. Least I’m not.” He shrugged as Rufus glanced at him. “… What? It’ll help him get some R and R.”

Tseng sighed softly, setting his drink down. He had told only Rufus about his sleeping habits, but they had both agreed that the red head was someone who tended to speak his mind far too often, and Tseng didn’t like the idea that someone might somehow hear that he had… “… Reno, I have parasomnia.” He said after a moment of silence.

“What?” Reno’s brow furrowed. “What’s that mean? You gotta tell me now that you've said it!” He pressed as Tseng simply rolled his eyes.

“He has chronic insomnia, and what is known as a nightmare disorder.” Rufus explained as Tseng shifted to lay down fully, with his back to the red head. “He has troubles falling asleep and when he doe-"

“Alright. We don’t need to discuss all of my problems.” Tseng muttered quietly and Rufus sighed, but fell silent, simply rubbing Tseng’s thigh gently in apology.

“… Shit, I didn’t know any of that. Why didn’t you tell me?” Reno asked gently, wrapping his arm around Tseng’s waist and pulling him a little closer. “… Tseng, come on. I may talk a lot but I would never tell anyone something like this, you can’t honestly believe that.” He continued as Tseng stayed quiet. Rufus didn't meet Reno's gaze either, focusing now on massaging Tseng's leg. “You two don’t actually think I would, would you?” He asked as the silence stretched on. “Guys!”

“Reno, I trust you but this is something I’ve had for years. I only told the president about it recently.” Tseng said tiredly, turning his body to look at Reno properly. “This is something that I still consider a weakness, an-“

“And it is not.” Rufus cut in, squeezing Tseng’s side slightly in warning as he cut him off. “The fact that you can run off of so little sleep and do your job as you do proves the exact opposite and I will not listen to you telling yourself otherwise.” He said firmly.

“That’s no-” Tseng opened his mouth to protest but Rufus simply spoke over him.

“You come in to work early, impeccably dressed, you have never handed in any paperwork late without a valid reason, and if I so much as snap my finger you’re there in an instant to help me. Sometimes without me even asking.” Rufus stared as Tseng turned a light pink. “Do you really think a small thing like this that weak?”

“… Yes. It is because I am too afraid to do something as simple as sleep.” Tseng shot back. He sighed as he buried his face in Reno’s neck and the red head simply hugged him. Reno didn’t care how warm the other was, he was more than happy to simply hold him as he kissed the top of his head, murmuring softly as Rufus scoffed, taking his hands away.

“You think that, but it isn’t true.” Rufus shook his head. “Now, get some rest. Reno will stay with you and I will attend those meetings. When I come back you better have at least had a nap.” The blonde stood up, leaning over to kiss Tseng as he started to grumble again. “No grumbling either or you’re in for it later.” He added in a murmur and Tseng huffed as he watched the president leave, shutting the door behind him with a low click.

“… Well, if I’m not allowed at work for a few days, I hope you plan on staying here.” Tseng rolled closer to Reno, rubbing his face into the others chest.

“Yeah, I plan on it, unless I actually do end up having to work.” Reno rolled his eyes. “… But hey, boss.” He waited until Tseng lifted his head fully to speak. “if you ever wanna… Y’know, talk about stuff….”

“… Thank you, Reno.” Tseng replied. “I’ll keep it in mind the next time I have trouble sleeping. Right now, though, I wouldn’t mind getting some rest.”

Reno smiled and nodded, falling silent as he ran his hands through Tseng’s hair as the brunette’s breathing evened out and he relaxed into the red head fully, although not before he heard the softly murmured. “Get some rest, boss, you deserve it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just adding another note down here- this fic was thanks to a very special mun on my twitter and I really hope I did the idea justice when I wrote this up. I appreciate all the love and support my rp friends are showing me on there it's been amazing for my writing and my confidence in releasing my stuff


End file.
